Encuentros cercanos del sexto tipo
by karin vongola
Summary: MIentras se encuentra de juerga en la discoteca, un rubio se fija en la imponente presencia de un sexy pelinegro. No sabía si era el alcohol pero... ¿acaso ese tipo lo sabía todo de él? *SasuNaru*


Naruto es de Sasuke y ambos a su vez fueron idea original de Kishi, aunque al final la dueña absoluta soy yo por escribir lo que vas a leer sin animo de lucro y por la pura y mera satisfaccion de divertirme escribiendo.

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno

**Encuentros cercanos del sexto tipo  
**

* * *

Naruto estaba mareado. Había tomado demasiado aquella noche causando que no estuviese en sus cabales. ¡Demonios! El mundo estaba temblando, todo daba vueltas y la cerradura que le permitía ingresar a su hogar no se estaba quieta.

Al lograr por fin pasar a través de la puerta, cerró como pudo, siendo besado por el moreno ultra sexy con el que había congeniado aquella noche.

:::::::

Llegó temprano, como siempre.

Ya sus amigos, Kiba y Shikamaru se encontraban allí, tomándose un trago y charlando acerca de sus problemas laborales y amorosos.

Tomó asiento en la mesa que ya tenían apartada acercando la botella de vodka a un pequeño vaso cercano. Sirvió un trago agregándole hielo y procedió a comenzar la fiesta con sus amigos.

-Sai llega tarde. Ino y Hinata vienen en camino- Dijo Shikamaru con su característico y relajado tono, dejando el cigarrillo a un lado por segundos.

Aún no había mucha gente, sería perfecto bailar así con cualquier chico que se cruzase en su camino, y no como normalmente estaba el local: A reventar.

Aproximadamente a golpe de medianoche era cuando en realidad comenzaba la faena nocturna. Gente imposiblemente pegada a tu cuerpo, pisándote y llenándote de humo de cigarrillo, sudor, golpes y manoseos sin dueño.

Naruto se acercó a la barra, pidiéndole al barman, Kakashi -ya se conocian gracias a su constante visita a aquel local -un servicio de cervezas bien frías. El vodka era solo un abrebocas acostumbrado de Shikamaru, cuyo sabor ligado al del cigarrillo se le antojaba adictivo.

Una hora mas tarde, la gente casi no cabía en el local.

Sus amigos bailaban una pieza en algún punto de la pista de baile con sus respectivas parejas y él observaba de reojo a un sexy moreno de ojos negros y piel anormalmente pálida, mirada de mala leche, porte galante y una vestimenta que decía por sí sola que costaba lo suyo.

El ojinegro también lo miraba, cuando este no se daba cuenta. En sus viajes había visto a muchos tipos de gente, chicas y chicos por igual, sin que ninguno terminase por llamarle la atención permitiéndole cumplir su _misión_. Sin embargo aquel ojiazul de cabello rubio tenía _algo_. Algo que no había visto en otro habitante_ de aquél planeta u otros planetas circundantes_.

Naruto se acercó de a poco, hablando primero con Kakashi para disimular el acercamiento (aunque el moreno ya se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones desde antes de que si quiera se levantara de su sitio). Luego tomo dirección al baño, tropezándose con él por accidente (causa del apuro y del efecto de no ver hacia donde iba).

-Lo siento- se disculpó el rubio con pena, no era así que había planeado su encuentro con el moreno sexy.

-Disculpado- susurró el ojinegro restándole importancia al reciente suceso con voz fría, sin cambiar un ápice su estoica expresión.

Aquel chico se parecía un poco a Sai. Pero solo se parecían, su desconocido acompañante era más... expresivo.

-¿Quién es Sai?- Preguntó el moreno con un vaso de wisky en su mano y dando un sorbo poniendo una casi imperceptible mueca de asco.

-¿Cómo demo...- El rubio no pudo terminar su pregunta. El pelinegro le había puesto el dedo índice en los labios.

-No gastes saliva preguntando algo que no puedo contestarte. Naruto ¿No?

-Sí, ese soy yo. Espera un momento ¿Cómo es que... ?- Cortó la pregunta de raíz al recordar las palabras del moreno- Dejaremos eso para luego. Ya sabes mi nombre, pero, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

_-_Sasuke. Creo que así sonaría en tu idioma...

¿Idioma? El rubio no entendía de qué iba aquella extraña conversación con el desconocido altamente apetecible. Hasta donde entendía, estaban hablando el mismo idioma. A menos que hubiese aprendido a hablar otro sin darse cuenta...

-Un polvo. Para eso te acercaste a mi ¿no?

-Pero. ¿Qué mierda te hace pensar eso, tebbayo?

El tal Sasuke era directo. Demasiado directo. Y en serio estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, no era un juego. Se asustó un poco al imaginar qué clase de loco friki sería ese que tenía en frente. No obstante, alguna fuerza desconocida le había hecho calmar sus pensamientos.

-No tienes porque temer. No voy a hacerte daño ni mucho menos.

Algo en Sasuke hizo que Naruto se calmase aún más, tomando confianza con él irremediablemente.

Naruto era demasiado voluble. Amistoso y extrovertido. Entregaba su amistad y su confianza rápidamente siempre y cuando esa persona cumpliera con los requisitos mentales que requería un voto de confianza suya. Aunque no se enteraba, el rubio hacía escaneo y análisis de la persona que se encontraba frente a él, dándole su aprobación o reprobación a través de una simple mirada. Eso lo había notado Sasuke, recibiendo, desde su punto de vista una mirada aprobatoria que ya se veía venir desde que le miraba a lo lejos.

El rubio tomo su mano, de repente y solo porque sí, guiando al recién conocido a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos gritando en vez de hablar por la bulla y la musica a todo volumen.

Karin e Ino miraron a Sasuke de arriba a abajo, sonrojándose un poco y murmurando entre ellas quien sabe que cosas.

-Está bueno, ¿no?- preguntó Naruto haciendo a las chicas avergonzarse un poco al no conocer al moreno.

-Claro que lo está- le acompañó Ino, siendo la más atrevida.

Entre conversaciones y mucho tomar se vino la borrachera.

El rubio comenzaba a ver doble y ya no distinguía entre amigos y el resto. Otra cerveza y quedó en blanco, recostando su frente sobre la mesa.

Sasuke no hablaba demasiado. Aquellos chicos le parecían excesivamente escandalosos. Para escandaloso estaba el rubio, quien le ganaba a todos juntos contando sus chistes, experiencias en el trabajo y desengaños amorosos.

Llegó el amanecer. Y con ella gente yéndose del local con dificultad pasmosa. Especialmente Kiba y Naruto que estaban destruidos y más borrachos que nadie.

Shikamaru, que aún permanecía en sus cabales a pesar de haber tomado más que nunca y pensando en lo problemáticos que eran sus amigos, detuvo un taxi dándole instrucciones al chofer acerca de donde dejar a los desvalidos moribundos.

::::::::

Sasuke besaba el cuello del rubio con premura apegando su cuerpo a la puerta recién cerrada. Naruto gemía levemente intentando quitar el abrigo que poseía el moreno. Al lograrlo siguió por mas, metiendo sus manos debajo de la camisa palpando su pecho en toda su extensión. Sasuke le ayudó alzando los brazos para permitirle quitar la camisa. Naruto siguió con la exploración, esta vez paseando sus manos por sus brazos, hombros y espalda. El moreno de verdad estaba buenísimo, y más tarde comprobaría que la palabra _bueno _era poderosamente aplicable en _toda_ su extensión y significado.

Uno tumbó al otro en la cama mediante empujones, comenzando a devorarse mutuamente. Caricias, lametones, embestidas, gemidos y jadeos, acompañados de sudor y un calor sofocante y pasional que caldeaba el ambiente.

::::::::::::

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza punzante y unas horribles ganas de vomitar que le hicieron dar un salto de su cama guiándole rápidamente al baño.

-¿Quien mierda eres?- preguntó Naruto con sobresalto.

El rubio se asustó al ver a un adonis de piel excesivamente blanca, ojos negros y cabello igualmente negro. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y nada más, mientras se tomaba un vaso de agua sentado en la mesa con una revista abierta de par en par.

-Idiota- fue lo único que respondió Sasuke tras verlo con incredulidad. Definitivamente ese chico no era normal.

De pronto Naruto se dio cuenta de otro dolor que se cernía en sus partes bajas. El rictus de sufrimiento del rubio hizo reír a Sasuke, aunado a los pensamientos que comenzaban a arremolinarse en la mente del Uzumaki.

-La tienes grande ¿eh?- Preguntó el rubio sentándose en el sofá. Era más mullido que sentarse en aquella silla de madera que formaba parte del comedor pudiendo esta aumentar el _dolor_.

-Tal vez... - Soltó Sasuke volviendo a la revista y mirando las imágenes con curiosidad.

Naruto dirigió su vista al techo, intentando borrar aquel jodido dolor que estaba taladrándole el cerebro, y también haciendo inusitados intentos por ignorar el _otro dolor._

-No me dijiste como te llamabas- Sasuke miró a Naruto con la ceja alzada. Antes de abrir la boca para responderle, decidió no hacerlo ya que se fijó que el ojiazul había conectado ideas- Espera, lo recuerdo, te llamas Sasuke. El frío guapetón de la discoteca.

El rubio masajeó sus sienes cerrando los ojos. El jodido dolorcillo seguía latente. No bebería tanto la próxima vez. Las consecuencias podían ser jodidamente insoportables. Menos mal que aquel era su día de descanso.

-¿Cómo fue que acabamos aquí?

-Tu amigo detuvo un taxi. Es tu casa ¿no?

-Claro. Supongo que habrás abierto tu. Soy muy malo jugando a insertar la llave en la cerradura cuando estoy bebido.

-Lo creas o no, tú lo hiciste.

-No suelo acostarme con cualquiera, que lo sepas. Por muy borracho que pueda estar no suelo hacerlo.

-Ya lo sé- Susurró el moreno con una sonrisa ladeada.

Sasuke se levantó del asiento. Se acercó hasta el ojiazul que todavía permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sus dedos masajeando su sien. Ni siquiera había notado que Sasuke yacía frente a él.

-Hey- Dijo Sasuke intentando llamar su atención.

Naruto abrió los ojos, observando el rostro de Sasuke algo difuso. Comenzaba a marearse por lo que volvió a cerrarlos.

-Abre los ojos- Pronunció el moreno con voz tajante

Naruto obedeció, mirando al muchacho con los ojos entrecerrados debido al mareo.

-Mira mis ojos e intenta no cerrar los tuyos o despegar la vista.

Los negros ojos se Sasuke se tiñeron de rojo, formándose tres aspas alrededor de lo que debería ser el iris.

El rubio no se sorprendió ante ese extraño cambio. Tal vez el exceso de alcohol en la sangre y el mareo le hicieran creer que era el protagonista de alguna película de ciencia ficción en alguno de esos sueños locos que a veces tenía.

-No es un sueño- Dijo Sasuke al despegar la mirada del ojiazul, volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad.

El dolor de cabeza se había esfumado, así como el mareo. Aunque el dolor acompañante seguía allí, aun mas latente, ahora que el otro se había ido.

-¡Tienes superpoderes!- Exclamó Naruto con aire infantil. En serio se sentía protagonista de una película.- Creo que comienzas a gustarme- agregó.

-Qué superficial eres- sentenció Sasuke, tomando asiento a su lado.

No es que fuese superficial por un simple favor. Aunque claro, ese enorme favor le sumaba muchos puntos al moreno.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado anoche o cuando llegó a su casa. Mucho menos el motivo por el cual lo había invitado a su hogar y habían tenido sexo. Pero Naruto no era tan loco como parecía.

Sasuke era guapo. Imposiblemente guapo. Casi parecía un modelo de portada de esas revistas en las que le pasan photoshop al más mínimo detalle y los tipos se ven más buenos que el pan recién hecho. Tenía un peinado que desafiaba la gravedad (como el suyo) y un cuerpazo terriblemente irresistible, apetecible y provocativo por demás.

-¿Puedo comerte?- Preguntó el rubio de repente, viendo a Sasuke con mirada traviesa.

-Caníbal- Le terció Sasuke con gracia

-Por alguien como tú, ¿quién no?

-¿A la plancha, o a la parrilla?

-Frito, como las patatas. Me fascinan las patatas fritas.

-Esa no era una opción

-Ush! Eres odioso. No me hables. Fuera de mi casa.

-Hmp. Así pagas los favores recibidos.

-No es como si fueses un santo para que lo digas de esa manera. Aunque... eres alguien fuera de lo común.

-Tu tampoco te quedas muy lejos. Eres diferente.

No le molestaba. Se lo decían siempre. Era diferente y lo sabía. Su forma de ser y comportarse eran totalmente distintos a lo que se esperaría de una persona común y corriente.

-No eres de aquí. De hecho, y aunque me califiques de friki amante de la vida en otro planeta, que no lo soy pero si creo que la haya, pienso que no perteneces a este planeta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó el moreno, un poco sorprendido por la rápida conclusión a la que había llegado el rubio.

Leía la mente. Podía recordarlo. Apostaba a que sabía toda su carga familiar, biografía penas y glorias. Maldita sea, sabría incluso sus secretos mejor guardados. Ese cambio de color de ojos, ahora sabía que no era un sueño. Aquello había pasado de verdad. Y no solo eso. Había curado _casi _todos sus males rápidamente. Era demasiado guapo para ser real. Y había visto muchos chicos guapos pero... no como el, no tan únicos, no tan Sasuke's.

-¿Sasuke's?

-Mierda, deja de leer mi mente y déjame pensar en paz, ¡carajo!

-Como si alguien como tu pudiese pensar

-Fuera de mi casa!... Joder... como eres- Dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro punto distinto de Sasuke.

-¿Qué te trajo aquí? ¿No hay mejores sitios allá arriba?- preguntó el rubio apuntando el techo

-En piso de arriba? No lo creo. Aquí se está mejor.

-Mierda! Tu sarcasmo no es nada gracioso Sasuke. Sabes a qué me refiero

-Tengo una misión

-Ajá

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

-Conoces mi vida entera, mis intimidades y quien sabe que mas ¿y no vas a explicarme que demonios haces en el pedazo de tierra donde vivo?

Sasuke solo quería callar la boca a su padre.

Fugaku Uchiha solo estaba interesado en que Sasuke contrajera matrimonio con la hija de uno de sus amigos. Sakura. Una chica de cabellos rosas única en el ancho e infinito universo cuya sola presencia ocasionaba su aburrimiento y frustración absoluta. Era mejor morir que permanecer a su lado el resto de su vida.

Se dispuso entonces a buscar a alguien mejor, alguien a su altura. Imponerse una _misión particular de vida. _

Se paseó por muchas galaxias. Vio mucha gente distinta, y mejores que la frustrante opción a pareja que le habían buscado papá y mamá Uchiha.

Pero ninguna satisfacía sus requerimientos al completo. Sí. Sasuke Uchiha era... exigente. Demasiado exigente. Incontables veces su hermano, Itachi le dijo sin cesar que, de seguir con esa mentalidad jamás encontraría a alguien.

Sin embargo, y para restregárselo en la cara a Itachi y sus queridos padres, sí que había encontrado a alguien. Que incluso superaba lo que requería en una pareja perfecta.

-¿Por qué me ves así?- Preguntó Naruto ante el mutismo y mirada prendada de Sasuke hacia su persona.

-Me gustas- Soltó el Uchiha mirando los ojos azules del rubio, evadiéndolos luego para mirar el suelo. Aquellos ojos taladraban los suyos, tal como había sucedido cuando despejaba su mente hace rato.

-Aún no me has explicado...

-Ya habrá tiempo para explicar los pormenores de la situación- le cortó Sasuke- por los momentos solo bésame.

-Oh. ¿Es que eres mi jefe acaso? No tengo porque hacer lo que me ordenas. Menos aún si me hablas así. Me niego. Me niego terminantemen...

Sasuke, cansando de la palabrería insulsa de Naruto, besó sus labios, intentando acallarle.

El chico era interesante, divertido y medio tonto.

Le seguía sus juegos aunque a veces le daba por molestarse.

Y le gustaba esa cara molesta.

A cada segundo que pasaba le gustaba más y más.

***Finite***

* * *

Lo habia publicado hace tiempo en amor-yaoi... revisando lo encontre y no pude evitar publicarlo aca...

Gracias por leer.

Ja nee!


End file.
